Stop This Train
by yellow-umbrellas
Summary: Blaine gets a frantic call from Kurt during a free period at Dalton, telling him that Sebastian is in the school looking for him with a gun. - Warnings for violence, some minor slut-shaming, adult content, and some bad words.


**A/N: A fill for the kink meme. **

* * *

**Stop This Train**

* * *

When you woke up this morning, it was a normal day. Your alarm clock went off at its usual time, you dragged yourself out of bed like always, brushed your teeth, maybe ate breakfast and went then went to school. Nothing was different; it was just like always. And it was the same for Kurt Hummel this morning, too. He got his usual "_Good morning, beautiful!"_ text from Blaine. He got dressed, ate an apple, stopped his brother from spreading anymore nutella on his toast; it was no different. So, when he was putting his books back into his locker for his last class of the day, he was just waiting for that final bell to sound and set him free to be with his boyfriend.

Noticing his absentmindedness, Rachel tapped him on the shoulder. "Kurt," she said, a smile in her tone. He whipped around to stare at her. "What are you doing? You've been checking your watch every fourteen seconds and biting your lips for like, ten minutes." Kurt cleared his throat and skimmed his tongue over his lower lip self-consciously. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just distracted. I haven't seen Blaine in a few days and we're getting coffee after school. Our parents are both out of town and Finn's at that football thing and we're gonna hang out afterwards," Rachel started gleaming at him, and colour flushed his cheeks, realising he had probably just said too much. "You're gonna do more than 'hang out'," she teased before kissing him on the cheek and marching off towards her next class.

Kurt took his time collecting his books; he fixed his hair, straightened the posters on the inside of his locker door and checked his cell phone. He smiled when he saw another text from Blaine.

"_Hey sweetheart! :) Free period for me, yay! Can't wait to see you. xx"_

He locked his phone and closed his locker, starting down the now-emptied hallway towards an impending English essay. Just as he was slipping his phone into his pocket, the loudspeaker came on. Sighing, he stopped to listen, assuming it was just another student being called to the office. But when the voice of a panicked Principal Figgins rang through the hallways, he started to get nervous.

"_Lockdown, lockdown, lockdown. All students please return to their classrooms immediately and await further instruction. This is not a drill." _

Suddenly Kurt forgot what to do in these situations; no one ever paid any mind or attention during drills, himself included. Before he knew it, every classroom he could see had its doors shut and lights off. Starting to panic, he turned around and started to head towards the boys locker room, hoping someone, even Puckerman, might be there. He was never good in stressful situations; he'd seen too many movies like this, read too many news reports and books about kids getting abducted in their own homes or stolen away while walking to school.

Kurt clutched his binder closer to his chest after he tugged on the locker room door only to find it shut. The halls were deserted now, not even sounds from inside the classrooms to be heard. He tried to calm himself down, convince himself that _someone_ would let him in, but this was truly one of his nightmares. Someone was in the school, someone who obviously posed a threat, and there were only a few hallways between the two of them.

_The bathroom_, he though suddenly, placing his binder on the stairs to the second floor and running as quickly and quietly as his booted feet would carry him. As he rounded the corner towards his destination, he slowed down, checking behind him to make sure no one had shown up unexpectedly. Just as he peered around the final corner before the boy's bathroom, someone's shadow stretched across the floor in front of him. Swallowing hard and holding his breath, he hoped his heartbeat wasn't as audible as it felt.

"Shit," Kurt whispered under his breath as he turned back the way he came. "Shit, shit, shit," he started to run down the hallway, turning every corner he saw and prayed that whomever it was that he saw hadn't noticed him. Just as he reached the cafeteria he really started to worry for his own wellbeing. His breath was heavier and less even, could feel sweat pooling under his arms and his heart was thrashing in his chest wildly.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt was pulling out his cell phone and calling Blaine. Still searching for somewhere to stay, he clutched the phone tightly against his ear. He whipped his head back and forth, trying to decided which way to go, instead of just standing still in the middle of the cafeteria. His phone was still ringing, his palms feeling almost too slick with sweat to be able to hold it up.

After the fourth ring, Blaine's gentle voice rang through its receiver. "Hey, baby_,"_ Kurt sighed loudly in relief at his voice, still trying to figure out where to go. He knew the kitchen would be shut and hiding underneath a table was moot since you could see clearly underneath all of them from any angle.

"Blaine!" he said shakily, "Oh thank god," he breathed, mostly to himself. On the other end of the line, Blaine sat up from where he was seated in the senior commons room at his boyfriends tone of voice. "Kurt?" he asked, brow knitting together in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Blaine, we're in a lockdown and everyone shut their doors and all the classrooms are locked and I don't know where to go and I-," he said too quickly, his breath hitching as his throat tightened. "I'm really scared a-and I think someone's here,"

Blaine's heart tightened as he stood up fully, cradling his phone between his shoulder and his cheek. "It's gonna be fine, baby. Just try to find somewhere safe to stay until it passes. I'm on my way now," He snatched his blazer from the arm of the couch and threw his arm up when Wes began to protest when he marched out of the common room.

"Blaine, no, you don't have to do that, I-I'll be fine," Kurt lied on the other end of the line, now heading out the cafeteria towards the library. The truth he wanted nothing more than to be with Blaine right now. "Stop it, Kurt, I'm getting in my car now," Blaine insisted and Kurt sighed. "I love you," Kurt paused before speaking, checking once again behind his shoulder. "I love you too,"

Blaine exhaled slowly, pulling out of the student parking lot. Just as he was about to hang up, Kurt's frail voice stopped him. "C-can you please just stay on the line?"

"Of course," Blaine tried to keep his voice as steady as he could but he couldn't stop his mind from creating the worst possible scenarios. He had finally stopped being bullied and it practically pained Blaine to imagine him in anymore trouble, ever being hurt again. He was driving too fast and he knew it, but his heart was pounding while he listened to Kurt run through the halls of his deserted school. Kurt was smart, and everyone knew it, Blaine included but it was his instinct to want to protect him.

As Kurt stopped once to catch his breath, he switched his phone from his right ear to his left. He leaned gently against a wall, squeezing his free hand against the back of his neck in hope to relieve some of the tension that had built there. He and Blaine weren't exchanging many words just an occasional "Blaine?" or "Kurt?" to make sure they were still there and listening. Suddenly, Kurt's chest tightened, his eyes widening as he heard the sound of someone whistling, shoes hitting the polished linoleum not thirty feet behind him.

"Blaine?" Kurt barely whispered, praying that the speaker in his phone picked up his tiny voice. "Kurt," Blaine asserted through gritted teeth, his jaw tight with fear. His free hand rung against its vice-like grip on the steering wheel. He was still a good thirty minutes away from McKinley at the _least_ and thinking about what could happen in that time scared him to death.

"Blaine someone's here I can hear them coming." Kurt whimpered, feeling helpless. It was like a weight on his chest, like watching a horror movie and knowing everything that the main character didn't; you want so badly to just scream at the television and tell them what you know, but you can't. You're watching someone head towards their imminent doom and it's frightening, almost voyeuristic.

What terrified Kurt the most, though, was that the tune that was growing louder and louder was that of Teenage Dream. He wanted to scream or run but doing either would give away his location, even though he was positive whoever was coming already knew where he was. Tears were stinging his eyes, his throat too tight to speak comfortably. Blaine slammed his fist into the car horn at the pedestrian blocking him from speeding through his green light.

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm still twenty minutes away," Blaine admitted. His anger was starting to mix with his fear and he wasn't sure which feeling was more prominent. "Kurt, baby, everything's going," he cleared his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and refusing to let the tears in his eyes get any further. "You're going to be _fine_." But the way he said wasn't reassuring; it was like he was trying to convince himself of it.

Kurt choked out a sob as quietly as he could, sinking to the floor now that there was no reason for him to try and run any further. Whoever his pursuer was, was about to find him and there was nothing he could do, nowhere for him to run. "I l-love you," he whispered, pulling his knees to his chest as the last few notes of Teenage Dream were whistled through the quickly-diminishing distance between Kurt and his adversary.

"Kurt, sweetheart, please listen to me right now," Blaine pleaded, his words coming out too quickly, "I love you so much, I will find you. I'll find you. Be brave, Kurt, please. I love you so mu-" he cut himself off at the sound of Kurt's screams on the other end of the line.

A shadow on the floor stretched across Kurt's knees as the owner of the tune came into view. A sick grin was spread across the face of Sebastian, his right index finger through the trigger of a .38 caliber revolver as he spun it around.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said, cocking his head to look down at Kurt. His eyes were gleaming and he knelt down right next to Kurt, taking a fistful of his hair in his fist. He screeched in pain, Sebastian's nails digging into the flesh of his scalp. Kurt still had his phone pressed to his shoulder and he could hear Blaine screaming on the other end of the line but his mind couldn't register his words. Tears were streaming down Kurt's cheeks as Sebastian placed the head of the gun to his temple.

He reached around the other side of Kurt's head to pull his phone away from his ear and before Kurt could think about it he was bawling Blaine's name, saying he was sorry and that he loved him. Sebastian tightened his grip on Kurt's hair, nails digging further into his head. He pressed the phone to his ear, and took in Blaine's unrelenting stream of curse words.

"Hey baby," Sebastian mumbled into Kurt's phone, holding it against his shoulder. He yanked Kurt to his feet by his grip in his hair. Kurt yelped, and Sebastian took the opportunity to smash the butt of the gun against his jaw bone. Kurt's teeth clashed with his lip and he felt his jaw crack, immediately choking out another sob.

Sebastian's voice in Blaine's ear was enough to practically send him careening into the truck in front of him. He was stuck in a traffic jam a good twelve miles away from McKinley with his boyfriend, the only person he ever loved, held hostage by a man he hated more than anyone else. He was at a loss for words; unable to come up with anything to say so instead he just listened to what Sebastian had to say and listened distantly to Kurt shriek and sob.

"I guess you realised I was missing from Warbler's practice his afternoon, since I'm in Lima with a gun to your boyfriend's head. Did you know he's a screamer, Blaine? I'm not sure about in bed, but damn," he took a pause to bring the phone down to Kurt's lips and he started screaming Blaine's name again, telling him where he was before Sebastian pulled his hair tighter and he stopped speaking, breaking off with a groan of pain. "he's noisy!"

Blaine's heart was hammering, his mind racing as tears spilled sloppily down his cheeks. He felt useless and terrified. No matter how imaginative he could be never, he never would have dreamed of Sebastian being the one in McKinley. He suspected it was just another precaution that school boards have to take or maybe just someone suspicious wandering around the neighbourhood.

"I'm havin' a _bad _day Blaine. I'm pretty sick of you ignoring me all the time, of your stupid ego and your little whore of a boyfriend. I'm also pretty sure I locked myself out of the house this morning. So Kurt and I are going to have a little fun for a while and then I'm probably going to paint the walls with whatever comes out when I send a bullet through his skull." Sebastian declared, his voice silky in that way that just set you on edge. "Anything you'd like to add?" He asked. Blaine was trying to remember how to speak but it was like someone had shoved a sock down his windpipe and no matter how he tried, he couldn't say anything. His brain was screaming at him but the words it was saying just wouldn't get past his lips.

"Nothing?" Sebastian asked, leading Kurt up the stairs of the school to the upper level, his lip stinging and his head throbbing. "Too bad, because Kurt won't shut up! But don't worry; I'm gonna fix that." Blaine could hear the sick grin Sebastian had in his voice just through is tone. With a few last pleads and sobs from Kurt, the line went dead.

It was horrifying how just a few hours prior, was writing a history final, getting ready to meet Kurt for coffee. It was just a normal day. And now he wondered how when he woke up this morning, nothing felt different; nothing felt off or seemed wrong. The sky was still blue, grass still green. And yet, everything changed.

His phone was still pressed to his ear, though the line was dead, and he wanted to pinch himself. Blaine wanted to wake up from whatever horrible nightmare this had to be and he wanted to call Kurt in the real world, meet up with him and just kiss him. If he could have anything at that moment, it would be to just kiss Kurt, just once. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time he'd seen him, the last words Blaine had said to his boyfriend's face. Had he told him he loved him the last time they saw each other? Did he kiss him enough, hold him tightly enough? Did Kurt understand how much he meant to him?

He was gunning the ignition now, still feeling winded but trying to focus on Kurt. Blaine was doing his best to pretend that he was just picking Kurt up from any other normal day at school. Like maybe he wasn't being held at gunpoint. Thankfully, he was pulling onto the street that had Kurt's high school on it. As he turned to corner to pull into the parking lot, he saw the police cars surrounding the building. Blue and red lights lit up every shadow the building casted. But was almost disturbing was that if you removed all of the police cars, the barricades, it would look like nothing was wrong.

Blaine slammed on the breaks and few yards before the school and was pretty sure that he neglected to turn off the ignition, almost forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt and definitely didn't shut his car door as he stumbled out of it. He broke into a flat-out run the second he could, swiping at the tears left on his cheeks. The humming in his ears drowned out the protests of the police officers telling him he wasn't allowed on campus. Hands were placed on his chest, on his arms, pushing him and pulling him back from getting to Kurt. He didn't realise it, but he started shouting at a policewoman nearby.

"You have to let me in! Please, I'm begging you my boyfriend is being held hostage by one of my classmates and he's been on the phone with me the whole time, and, please, if you just let me in, I can find him!" The other cops were shouting at him still but the woman was still listening. "Please! I need to find him! I-I love him more than anything and he's in danger and I-I I can't remember what I said to him the last time I saw him and I need him to know I love him, please! Sebastian, the other b-boy, he has a gun and he's going to kill Kurt...!" Blaine was speaking too fast, wasn't even sure if what he was saying was still in English, but when he said those last words, _he's going to kill Kurt,_ he finally understood that this was real. This was _real. _This was now, and this was happening.

It hit him all at once but suddenly the barricade was being pushed aside and he was sprinting towards the school without thanking the policewoman. Tears were still pouring from his eyes but as he pushed open the front doors, his one and only priority became finding Kurt. Blaine took one deep breath to steady himself and did his best to think logically.

_Where would you go if you were trying to hide someone?_

He dashed through the hallways, looking for anything that seemed out of place, listening for anyone making a sound. He ran through ever hall of the main floor, knocked on every door of any classroom he knew of before shouting in frustration. He clawed his hands through his hand and ran towards the staircase that lead towards the upper level of the school. Blaine still heard no signs of anyone in the school but as he looked up and down every hallway, something caught his eye.

Kurt's cell phone lay on the floor, tossed against a row of lockers. Blaine's breath caught in this throat as he knelt down slowly beside it. With a shaking hand, he took it in his grip, clutching it was hard as he could.

_I've gotta be close now, _he tried to assure himself. What truly terrified him was how smart Sebastian was; he wasn't sloppy about anything he did and he certainly wouldn't be sloppy when it came to something like this. Suddenly, Blaine heard a muffled shriek come from down the hall, followed by what sounded like something being slammed against the floor. Blaine's heart thrummed wildly in his chest, adrenaline pumping though his veins and before he knew it, a smile was spreading across his lips.

"Kurt!" he screamed down the hall, running as fast as he could to where he heard the scream. He came to stop at the end of the hallway in front of a classroom with its door just slightly ajar. He tore it open and braced himself for his worst expectations.

What Blaine found, however, was Kurt lying in what appeared to be a pool of his own blood, Sebastian seated on top of his heaving chest with his knees pressing Kurt's arms against the floor. With his left hand, the revolver was still pressed firmly against Kurt's temple, the other slowly working Kurt's shirt open. His lips were sucking and angry purple mark against the flesh of Kurt's skin. He was writhing and squirming underneath Sebastian's weight, clenching and unclenching his fist in Blaine's direction, like he was reaching for him.

Blaine was frozen in his place, feeling bile rise in his throat at the sight in front of him. The front of Sebastian's pants were straining from an obvious erection pressing into them as rolled his hips down against Kurt's chest. With a wet _smack!_ he detached his lips from Kurt's neck and grinned at Blaine.

"Right on cue!" Sebastian cooed, skimming his tongue over his bottom lip where it was split and bleeding. _That's my boy,_ Blaine thought, realising Kurt must have hit him at least once. Kurt was squealing and panting, his cheeks glistening with tears as he tried to shift under the weight of Sebastian on his chest. It was difficult for him to breath and all Kurt wanted was Blaine to just _do something_ not just stand there and look at the two of them, agape.

"You here to save the day, Blaine? Are you gonna be the hero? Save your dirty little boyfriend from the big, bad man? Sounds like you," Sebastian's voice was breathy and distant, like his mind was somewhere else. Blaine's feet were suddenly carrying him towards the pair, faster than he realised. He was running across the small distance that separated them and slamming himself into Sebastian. He fumbled, Blaine knocking him off balance just enough for Kurt to free his arms and push Sebastian off of him entirely. He scrambled away as quickly and quietly as he could, cradling the back of his head in his hands.

Sebastian walked over to Kurt after picking his gun back up, dragging him back to his feet by his hair. Sebastian was laughing now, his voice turning manic. He jammed the head of the gun back against Kurt's head, the pair standing directly in front of Blaine. Tears were back in his eyes now, his head throbbing. He just wanted to take Kurt away from this, wanted to take him home and put him somewhere that no one would ever touch him.

"I didn't lie when I told you I would kill him, Blaine. I had it all planned out, you know," Blaine clenched his fists at his side, not daring to look Kurt in the eye. He just stared ahead at Sebastian and tried to keep himself calm. Sebastian pulled Kurt's head further back and he let out a small yelp, revealing his neck. "I wasn't just going to kill him," he actually laughed. "You and I both know he's too good for that. No, I was gonna take him back to my place, get to know each other a little better and then probably screw him at least once. I just really want to figure out what it is you see in this little whore! I mean, he bruises easily," he gestured to the angry purple hickey on Kurt's neck. "we both know he's a screamer. I guess I see the appeal but come on. He's doesn't love you, Blaine. He'll never love you,"

Kurt was groaning and squirming, trying to wriggle as far away from Sebastian as he could and just as the last words left Sebastian's mouth, Blaine was lunging at him, his hands going for his throat. Kurt stumbled back against a row of empty desks, while Blaine slammed Sebastian against the whiteboard at the back of the classroom. Blaine balled his hand into a fist, punching him square in the jaw repeatedly until he was sure he'd broken something, could already see a bruise forming. Sebastian caught his fist just as he was about to throw another punch.

"You've got a bit of spark in you," Sebastian gritted out, blood filling his mouth. He spat some of it onto the floor before continuing, "I like that," Blaine swallowed hard, grabbing Sebastian's hair in retaliation for what he had been doing to Kurt and slammed his head against the whiteboard behind him. Just as he moved to do it again, a gun cocked by his ear. Blaine placed his hand back against Sebastian's neck, nails digging into the flesh as he turned around slowly. Kurt was standing behind him, his knees shaking and he it was clear that he was having trouble just keeping himself upright.

Blaine took the hint though, reaching behind him and gripping the cool metal piece in his fingers. He swallowed hard once before bringing it forward towards Sebastian's head, though had no intention of killing him.

"If I ever see you again," Blaine rasped, "If I ever hear your name, find out that you're _breathing the same air_ as Kurt, so help me God, I will not hesitate to send a bullet through your skull with a smile on my face." Sebastian chuckled once before Blaine slammed his head back against the board once more just before he slumped against the floor. Blaine tossed the gun across the room and without hesitation, ran towards Kurt.

Kurt fell against his him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and burrowing his head against his chest. Blaine held him close, gently running his hands up and down his back while Kurt clawed his nails into Blaine's back, clinging to him and sobbing into his Dalton blazer. Blaine rested his chin on top of Kurt's head, just staring around the room. After a few moments, Blaine loosened his grip slightly, pulling back just enough to tilt Kurt's chin up so he could look him in the eye. His eyes were swimming with tears, still full of fear, but with that gentle renewed sense of hope far back in them. Blaine couldn't help but smile down at him, gently brushing his thumb over his cheekbone where a bruise had formed.

He wasn't exactly sure what to say to him, but he had come to learn that actions did indeed speak louder than words. So, he knelt down and scooped Kurt's trembling frame into his arms so he was carrying him bridal-style. Kurt snaked his arms tightly around Blaine's neck and rested his head softly against his shoulder. He closed his eyes as Blaine made his way back to the doors, heart still hammering loud enough that he was sure Blaine could hear it.

Before he knew it, Kurt was being tucked into the passenger side of Blaine's car. Blaine pressed one gentle kiss on his cheek before shutting his door softly and climbing into the driver's seat. He turned to look at him, just starting at his boyfriend's battered figure; his shoulder's were still shaking, whether from fear or crying, Blaine couldn't be sure. He had a bruise on his cheekbone, his lip was split and the back of his head was still bleeding from its collision with the floor. Kurt had his head resting tentatively against the back of his seat, his arms wrapped around his own waist with his eyes closed.

Blaine's throat still felt tight, everything feeling heavy and too intense. He took Kurt's left hand in his gingerly and he turned to him. "Hey," Blaine practically whispered. "Hi," Kurt croaked, barely audible to either of them. "Let's get you home," Kurt just nodded, turning back to window as Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's. Kurt's hand was loose in his, not squeezing back like he always did, but it didn't matter to him.

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the school, staring sternly at the police cars still remaining, probably searching now for the other students and Sebastian. He knew they would probably be questioned, knew that this wasn't just something that could be brushed off and attempted to forget, but all he wanted right now was to get Kurt back home and try to help him remember that he would always be safe with Blaine; no one would hurt him again.

Thankfully, the drive back to his house was only a good five minutes. Blaine stopped the car on the boulevard adjacent to Kurt's house and walked around to Kurt's side of the car. He pulled open his door and Kurt just stared up at him blankly, his skin paler than it usually seemed.

"Come on, baby," Blaine mumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to get him to stand. He kicked Kurt's car door shut and helped him shuffle towards his front door, whether he needed help or not.

Blaine guided him slowly towards the living room couch and it only a few seconds after they sat down before Kurt really broke down; Blaine was kneeling in front of him on the floor, taking both of Kurt's hands in his as anxiety washed over him again. Kurt began to sob relentlessly, blabbering nonsense and Blaine could feel tears springing up in his own eyes. He moved to sit next to his boyfriend, stretching back enough so that Kurt could lie against his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around Kurt's waist and listened more closely to what Kurt was saying.

Things like, "I was so scared, Blaine," and "I just wanted to be with you," "thought I'd never see you again," were what was mostly being said, and against his own will, Blaine choked at a sob that resonated deep inside his chest. "Kurt I was so scared," He admitted and Kurt tore himself off of Blaine's chest to look him in the eye. "I thought I was going to lose you," Blaine sobbed, sitting up so he could pull Kurt into a tight embrace. Kurt nodded vigorously against Blaine neck where his face was buried, hands fisted into his dress shirt. Blaine coiled his arms as tightly as he could around Kurt's waist, sniffling once before quickly wiping his tears away.

"I-I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen i-if I had to-" Blaine had to stop before continuing, the thought too horrifying as he let out another sob. Kurt shifted so he could get a better look at Blaine, and Blaine reached down to cup his face in his palms. "If I h-had to identify y-your body or something," the last of this sentence came out in a rush, like he really didn't want to say it out loud.

"I can't lose you Kurt," Blaine cried and Kurt nodded hard, pulling in close. "I thought I was never gonna see you again," Kurt bawled and Blaine coughed lightly, fresh tears spilling down his already-damp cheeks. "I love you so much," Blaine whispered and Kurt squeezed his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders.

"I love you too,"

It was muffled, but Blaine understood. He drew away just enough to cast a sad smile down at Kurt. He brushed his tears away with the pad of his thumb moved to stand, offering a hand to him. Kurt swallowed hard once, taking a deep breath before rising as quickly as he dared. Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt just nodded slightly, before being scooped up again in Blaine's arms.

He carried him slowly through the empty house, taking the stairs one at a time. When they made it to Kurt's bedroom, Blaine laid him gently on the sheets, tossing his own blazer to floor as he laid down next to Kurt. He was still shaking; his skin was pale and ashen-faced. He almost looked fragile - like if you held him too tightly, played too rough with him, he would just shatter.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand, moving to hover above him. Kurt shifted so he was staring up at Blaine but his eyes seemed distant, like what he was staring wasn't what he was seeing. Blaine could almost be certain that he was having flashbacks to what had just happened and wanted nothing more than to distract him from that.

"I'm gonna make you feel so much better, baby, I promise," Kurt just nodded, whimpering quietly. Blaine pressed kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose and gently against Kurt's lips before moving to kiss down his jaw, neckline and collarbones. He brushed his thumb slowly over the mark Sebastian had left against his pulse point as he began to slowly unbutton Kurt's dress shirt. He remained stalk-still underneath his touched, not even moving to lace his fingers through Blaine's hair like he always did.

Blaine remember suddenly the position he had found them in; Sebastian straddled over his chest, arms pinned and working his lips down Kurt's taught frame. Sebastian's uniform pants had been unzipped so he could rut harder down against Kurt and he just _laid there_, screaming for Blaine, protesting and trying to fight him off.

Blaine rested his hands on either sides of Kurt's ribcage, murmuring how beautiful he was against his skin between touches from his lips. Blaine took one chance and peered up at him, thankful when he saw Kurt's eyes squeezing shut that way they do when it starts to get heavy between them. Blaine gently pushed Kurt's fully-opened dress shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor, repositioning so he was fully on top of Kurt.

He could hear him breathing underneath him but Blaine knew what it his panting sounded like; this was different. This was stressed, anxious, borderline hyperventilation. Blaine pulled off immediately, swallowing hard and crawling back up to Kurt. Sweat was pooling in his hairline and Blaine brushed his bangs off of his forehead. Kurt blinked his eyes open slowly and stared up at Blaine, tears stinging at his eyes.

"Kurt, sweetheart, do you want me stop? Is this okay?" Blaine was starting to worry this was too much too soon and that he should back off, just pop in a movie and forget about trying to comfort him this way but Kurt mumbled out a tiny, "it's okay," with a definitive nod.

"You're _sure?_" He asked, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "Promise," he whispered. Blaine kissed him softly, chastely. He could feel Kurt kiss back, just slightly but it was enough; he moved back to wear he was before, lips just above Kurt's navel and slowly massaged his still-clothed thighs. Kurt stared up at the ceiling, on hand balled into a fist and resting just beside his head, the other groping blindly for Blaine's fingers. Taking notice, Blaine laced his fingers though Kurt's searching hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each knuckle and then the back of his hand, tracing his finger over a ring he'd once given him. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand, fingers still laced through it, and slowly popped the button on his jeans.

He heard Kurt's breath hitch, felt his fingers clench just a little tighter as he pushed open his fly, revealing Kurt's half-hard cock beginning to strain up against his briefs. "You're so beautiful," Blaine mumbled, pressing his lips down against Kurt's bare thighs. He had to pull his hand out of Kurt's for a moment (and could hear him whimper upon doing so), just so he could push his pants fully off, leaving only his underwear left. Blaine, on the other hand, was still fully clothed, but it was the least of his worries. Pushing the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows, he took Kurt's hand once more and could see him visibly relax just at that.

It wasn't just now; any time they had sex or made love, Kurt always wanted to hold his hand. It was like an assurance to him that this wasn't just about having sex or getting frisky. Somehow, to Kurt, holding Blaine's hand made it feel like it was because they loved each other.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Kurt," Blaine murmured, hooking his thumb into the waistband of Kurt's underwear. "I was so scared I would never get to hold you again." He pressed a kiss to the inside of Kurt's knee. "I couldn't stop thinking," a kiss to his hipbone, "about the last thing," a peppering of kisses to the curve of his waist. "I said to you," he pressed another kiss just above Kurt's navel. Kurt whimpered above him, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

"'Gonna make you feel so much better, baby," Blaine said again just as he pulled Kurt's underwear past his thighs, revealing his now mostly-hard cock. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tighter and clamped his teeth down against his already-damaged lip. His heart was thrashing in his chest, mind reeling at the memories playing across his memory but was beginning to feel comforted by Blaine's words and actions. He knew that even before this incident, Blaine always wanted to protect Kurt; it was clear in all of his actions - everything he had done to stand up to Karofsky, jumping in front of the laced slushie. The way he would always wrap his arm about Kurt's waist, the other clutching his hand, if they were walking down the street at night. It was one of the countless things Kurt adored about Blaine because, in many ways, no one else had ever tried to do that for him. No one else had really ever _protected him_ the way that Blaine did.

"No one's ever gonna hurt you again..." Blaine uttered softly as he stroked his fingers up Kurt's shaft. He keened, back arching slightly into the touch. "I promise," he finished, drawing his hand up Kurt's cock and back down again gently. It wasn't like the way they did things like this in the past; it wasn't a rushed event in the bathroom or a quick getting-off before parents arrived home. For one of the first times, when Blaine pumped his hand up and down Kurt's cock, it was slow. Even. Kurt moaned brokenly as Blaine tightened his grip, moving upwards so he was level with Kurt's face.

Taking notice of the shift in weight, Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open. Blaine was staring down at him, hand still pumping him and Kurt's mouth fell open in a silent keen. Kurt slowly, shakily, brought his hand up to Blaine's face. His touch was loose, aimless as his fingers stroked over Blaine's chin, his lower lip, the faint stubble on his jaw. Tears were still in his eyes and Blaine leaned further into Kurt's touch just as he quickened the pace of his hand.

Kurt could feel himself getting closer to the edge, the muscles in his stomach beginning to coil up hotly. "Blaine," he whimpered, rising higher up on the bed to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling the hand laced his Blaine's along with him. He hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder as he felt himself being pulled closer. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, tried to focus on listening to Blaine's voice whispering how beautiful he was, how much he loved him.

"It's okay, baby, shh, just hold on," Blaine mumbled, kissing whatever part of Kurt his mouth was closest to, which happened to be just next to his ear. With a few hard jerks of his hand, Kurt was moaning and clinging harder to Blaine, his nails digging harshly into the back of Blaine's hand, feeling his orgasm crash down over his body. He came with a broken groan of Blaine's name but remained clinging to him, unlacing his fingers so he could hold on properly. Blaine released his grip on Kurt's softening cock, lifting Kurt's legs so they were wrapped around him. He placed one of his hands on Kurt's lower back, the other just between his shoulder blades and could feel Kurt's tremors rocking through his body.

Kurt coughed out a sob into Blaine's shoulder and he gently lowered him fully back onto the bed. "It's okay," he soothed, brushing the hair off of Kurt's face. "It's okay, baby, I'm right here," he said gently, laying down so he was on his side next to Kurt. Immediately, Kurt was back next to him, curling up as close as he could.

"Wh-what about you?" he heard him choke out quietly, looking up at Blaine through his thick, wet lashes. Blaine chuckled softly, realising what he meant. He kissed his cheek gently and whispered, "Don't worry about me," gently in his ear. Kurt relaxed a little, slumping further against Blaine, his hands fisting into his shirt. Blaine reached over him to his bed-side table for a tissue to wipe his come off his fingers. He tossed it to the floor and tilted Kurt's chin back up to look at him.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked softly and Kurt shook his head gently. Regardless, Blaine moved to stand up from the bed. Kurt tightened his fist on Blaine's shirt in protest, brow furrowing in confusion, but Blaine just chuckled lowly again, kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips. "Two seconds," he promised, shuffling off the bed. Kurt leaned into the pillow that Blaine had been resting on as he stepped out of Kurt's room. He wanted to shut his eyes and relax but knew that if he closed them, it was just be flashbacks of earlier. Still, he took one deep breath, a slid his eyes closed.

_Sebastian's hands gripped tightly at the back of his neck, nails digging in sharply as he brought the butt of the gun back down against his face. Kurt yelped, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He was thrown to the floor of the classroom, Sebastian climbing on top of him. Kurt screamed, every nightmare of this situation passing behind his vision. Sebastian lowered himself closer to Kurt's face, breath tickling his skin and he thrashed beneath him, a sickening grin stretching across his thin lips. One hand came down to his face, cupping itself over his mouth as Kurt's muffled screeches tried to escape. _

_"It's going to be slow," he whispered, trailing one long finger down Kurt's chin. Kurt sobbed against Sebastian's palm. "and it's going to hurt. You'll be screaming, begging for me to stop, but I won't. You'll be crying for Blaine, but I'm not gonna take mercy on you, you fucking slut. It's going to be small cuts at first, shallow, just enough for them to bleed out," Kurt's eyes widened, staring up into Sebastian's cold gaze, panting as hard as he could. "You'll be sobbi-"_

Blaine's hand on his shoulder startled Kurt out of his daydream. Sweat was beading down his cheeks and breath was ragged and uneven. "Kurt, sweetheart, it's me, it's okay, just breathe," Blaine soothed above him, pushing his hair out of his face. Kurt immediately sprang up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Blaine," he breathed and Blaine nodded against him. "It's me," he assured. Blaine sat next to Kurt on the edge of his bed, unfolding his hoodie over his lap. "I just went to my car for a second to get my hoodie," he handed it to Kurt, the words "DALTON WARBLERS" printed in deep maroon stretching across the front of it. Kurt traced his fingers over it before sighing and nodding.

"Thank you," he mumbled, realising he was still naked. He pulled it slowly over his head, pushing his arms through the sleeves and letting it drape over his body. It was too big, hitting a few inches below his hips, but it was warm and soft and it smelled like Blaine's cologne. Blaine stroked his hand up and down Kurt's arm and Kurt swallowed thickly.

"Lay down, baby. You need some rest," Blaine said, more of a command rather than a request. Kurt noticed that he had changed out of his uniform and into a white tanktop and a pair of sweats that also had "DALTON" printed on the thigh. Noticing Kurt staring Blaine mumbled, "gym clothes," as clarification and Kurt nodded.

"I-I brought you some warm milk, I don't know if that's still a thing for you but it's here if you want it," Blaine mumbled quickly, placing it on the bed-side table and Kurt smiled for what felt like the first time that day.

"It is," he assured and Blaine smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. Blaine kissed his forehead. "Anything," He moved closer, causing Kurt to scoot over so he was lying closer to the wall than the edge of the bed. Blaine crawled in next to him, tucking the blankets around Kurt's shoulders.

Blaine pulled him in so Kurt's head was resting on his shoulder, Blaine lying on his back. He turned his head over to look at the clock; 9:46. The day had gone by in a rush and he was exhausted now that he lay down for the first time. Kurt mumbled something against Blaine shoulder that he didn't understand.

"Hmm?" He asked, turning his head back to Kurt. "Can you..." he repeated, clearing his throat softly. "C-can you just hold me, l-like tighter? I just... I really need you right now, n-need to know that you're _here._" Blaine heart lurched in his chest. He kissed the top of Kurt's. "Baby, y-you're hurt," he mumbled, feeling awful for even slightly denying Kurt this.

"I d- I don't care," Kurt mumbled, fisting Blaine's tanktop in his hands. Blaine sighed but obliged, happy to have Kurt as close as possible. He turned on his side, one arm wrapping around Kurt's midsection, the other resting on his hip. Kurt squirmed closer, resting his head underneath Blaine's chin and finally shutting his eyes.

"O-one more thing?" Kurt whispered tentatively. "What's that?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's forehead. "W-would you mind just staying awake until I fall asleep? I just - I-I can't- I-" Blaine silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Of course, sweetheart. Just shut your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up, I swear."

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled again, sniffling once before trying to relax, trying to focus on Blaine's arms around him and it wasn't long before exhaustion hit him like a wall and he fell deep into sleep, slumped happily in Blaine's arms. After his breathing evened out, Blaine shut his eyes for good to, petting Kurt's hip lazily until sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

Blaine opened his heavy eyelids at the loss of weight in his arms. He could hear ragged panting near him, sobs chocking out of someone nearby and he groaned, running his palm over his face just as he remembered where he was.

_Kurt._

Jolting upright with a renewed feeling of energy, he squinted in the dark, making out Kurt's trembling figure. His shoulders were shaking with fear, the bed sheets pooling around his waist. Blaine took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. He yelped, jumping at the suddenly contact but relaxed when he felt the familiarity of them.

"Blaine, i-it was Se-Sebastian, h-he was back and he h-had a gun and you weren't there, and I needed you and I was so scared a-" Kurt babbled, tears sliding down his cheeks as another sob ripped through his chest. "Baby! Kurt, Kurt it's okay," Blaine soothed, gently coaxing him to lie back down. "He's not here, sweetheart. Sebastian's gone. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. You're just remembering what happened but I promise, swear, he's gone. It's okay," Blaine said, trying to keep his voice even as Kurt shook in his arms.

"You're okay, darling," he kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his temples. "I'm right here, you're okay. You're safe," Kurt still panted heavily, hands fisting back into Blaine's shirt. "You're in your own bed, and I'm right here. It's okay. He's not going to hurt you again, I promise. It's just me. It's just me," Kurt sobbed into his shirt. "It fe- It felt so real, Blaine," he bawled and Blaine stroked his hands over Kurt's back, warm and wide.

"But it wasn't," Blaine assured. "Just close your eyes, baby, and try to calm your breathing. You're gonna be fine, you're gonna be just fine," Kurt swallowed hard and nodded once, trying to slow his racing heart. Blaine pushed his bangs back one more time before smiling warmly at him.

"You're safe,"


End file.
